a cut in the heart
by shipet100
Summary: After his mom dad and sister die in a car crash Shuichi hasn't been the same. And Yuki's not helping. What happends when cute fur ball gose big and bad? Will Yuki beable do get the old Shuichi before this one desides he likes it there? And who's Aya? r
1. Chapter 1: a new Shuchan

Disclaimer: I do, or shall I ever own gravitation. Ok this IS NOT my first fanfic, just the first I've put on here. I would say don't read if you don't like yuoi. But then why would you have clicked on gravitation? 

**Oh and to my editor: GET OFF MY BACK WOMAN! I WILL GET IT DONE WHEN IT'S DONE! I DON'T NEED YOU STUIPD DEADLINES!! (now I know how Yuki feels.Sigh)**

**Now! On with the story!**

Shuichi sat at the end of the bed. He just stared at the wall for what seemed like hours. It was the middle of June and he was wearing long sleeves. Shuichi had a problem not even his beloved Yuki could fix. In fact part of it _was_ Yuki's fault. It all started about a month ago. Shuichi had been a fuzz ball of happiness.

That's when he ran been running down the hall and got cough by some psycho who put a knife to his neck and pull it strait though. He knew what had happened and if he didn't get to hospital fast he would die.

He ran all the way only making it worse. But s he had gotten lucky. The knife didn't cut deep enough it kill him. The doctor told him no singing till it gets better as not to pop the stitches out. He knew if he told Ng he would probably get fired. Or worse. They would hire another crazy America to "protect" him. And he could barley handle K.

So he told Hiro. Hiro went in and told Tohma that Shuichi would be gone for a wile he and had a death in the family and need to go see and consoled the rest.

Tohma simply smiled and said " tell him come back when this thought is better." Hiro cursed to him self and left the room.

When Shuichi had come home he was about to tell Yuki about it. Yuki was sitting on the couch Shuichi was about to tell him when he said

"Shut up brat. I don't want to here you whining to day." There was something about his tone that made Shuichi stopped where he was. He turned and went in to the back bathroom.

He carefully looked at the stitches in his neck. He thought people would ask what happened and he didn't and an excuse that anyone would believe. A turtleneck would solve this problem.

But what he wanted was Yuki to tell him he didn't have to. Yuki had been so cold to him lately. And nothing could make Shuichi feel better right now but Yuki. He turned to leave not realizing that Yuki's razor was on the counter. He cut him self on the wrist on accident. He looked down at the blood coming out. He walked over and closed the door.

At first it hurt but then he felt all the pain he kept in side about Kitazawa, work, Yuki being so cold, his mom, dad, and sister dying in a car crash. Shuichi had stopped crying after his mom, dad and sister where dead, he just kept it all inside. Of course people wonder is he was really ok. The only one who didn't seem to care was Yuki.

He was cold as ever. Like he didn't give a shit about Shuichi.

Shuichi slowly picked up the razor and put it to his skin once more. He dragged the razor across his tan skin. After making the cut he felt the blood slowly leak out. A bubble of blood popped and more blood rushed out. Just the he heard a knock on the door to the bathroom.

"Brat. You've been in there for over and hour. You better not have died." Shuichi came out of his unreal state to look down and see that he had four more cuts.

Not even trying to stop the bleeding he put a large turtleneck on. He slowly opened the door.

"Sorry Yuki. I was…um…busy." He didn't look at Yuki. "Yeah I'm going for a walk. I'll be home later." Yuki look at him as though he was someone different some whom he didn't know.

"Whatever." Was all he said and walked into the bathroom. Yuki heard the front door open and close. He looked down at the sink. There was blood every were.

"What the hell?" Yuki looked down to see his razor covered with blood. It was then when he realized what Shuichi was most likely doing. Yuki grabbed a coat and ran out the door to find Shuichi.

Shuichi's walk

Shuichi walked as fast as he could until he couldn't take it anymore and bust in to a full speed run. Soon he found him self at an unfamiliar park.

He wanted to keep running but simply couldn't any more. He found a seat on a near by bench. He sat there looking at the cuts on his arm that where now covered in dried blood.

He looked at the bottom of his sleeve it was covered in blood too. "Crap" Shuichi thought to himself at seeing the red-brow seepage (a/n "yes its is seepage. It's spelled right) come thought his sleeve. He got up and found a water fountain not really caring about it he stuck his sleeve in the now rushing water.

After all the blood rushed off his sleeve he took a drink. He felt much better. He could run again. And he did.

He took of at full speed down the street back to the place where he didn't really exist. The place where it had cause so much pain to him that he never how to get rid of. He remembered when he uses to cry. He never liked it. Not once. When he was small his parents thought he was stranger for not crying even when hurt.

Shuichi never liked that look. So he cried all the time. And now when his mom, dad and sister were gone he couldn't even if he wanted to. The old Shuichi was being to fade way.

Within an hour in a half he was back at 'home' he walked in to the house trying not to make a sound. He wanted to just go clean and banged his cuts then go to bed-without Yuki knowing.

He almost made it to the bathroom. As soon as he passed the living room he was pinned to the wall bye none other than his lover-Yuki-it was all he could do not to look into Yuki's eyes. Shuichi pray to any- and every -god he could think of. "Please don't let him grabbed my wrist."

None of his prayers had been heard by anyone, because Yuki hand infact grabbed him bye the wrist. Shuichi bit his lip to keep from screaming out in pain. Yuki saw him doing this. "Do you have any idea what time it is? Why my bathroom was covered in blood and why my RAZOR is covered in it too?"

Shuichi looked away. "Um, 9:30, I accidentally cut my self, and you left it out on the counter and It's what accidentally got cut on. Now will you let me go? I need to get some sleep."

"That's the biggest lie I've heard and it 3 in the F'ing morning. Where the hell did you go? And why didn't you tell me you were going to out so late damnit!"

"You have any proof I'm lying? And last time I checked I was over 18 and no longer had a curfew. And you always tell everyone you're not my keeper so why start now?" Yuki couldn't believe what his little Shuichi was saying to him. To _him _of all people. This was not like his Shuichi.

"I have none. You don't have a curfew, and I'm not your keeper. But I do have a few more questions and I'm not letting you go till you answer me truthfully." Yuki said trying not to shake the boy violently.

"Just make it quick." Shuichi trying not to show Yuki how much pain he was in really in, but he knew anyway.

"First the sweater off. Now." Yuki let go of Shuichi but still kept him from running away.

"I don't feel like it." Shuichi sassed back.

"Either you take it off. Or I do for you." Yuki told him reaching for the bottom of the sweater.

Shuichi tried to run but Yuki was too quick for him. "No. Shuichi. I'm not letting you get away. Not Till I get _my_ Shuichi back." Yuki said pulling off the sweater. He nosiest that the bottom of the left sleeve was wet.

The he saw it. He saw Shuichi's arm. What the hell? Why is he doing this to him self? Was what was running thought Yuki's mind at full speed.

"Shuichi why?"

"I told you I accidentally cut my self on you stupid razor. If you don't believe me look at the way the cuts are. The all go the same way not to far from each other at though I was scratching my arm. Now let me go."

Shuichi had been extra careful not to let Yuki see his neck. But as he turned and Yuki saw one of the stitches. Quickly Yuki grabbed Shuichi. He lifted Shuichi's chin to get a better look at his neck.

"Shuichi." Yuki voice was cold, or at lest he meant it to be. Is truth his voice was filled with worried. " Why, When…. how. Shuichi " Yuki could hardly utter a sound of seeing Shuichi's neck.

"Chill. I didn't do my arm, and I didn't do my neck." Shuichi said avoiding Yuki's amber eyes.

"Then what?" two simple words. But they seemed to hold so much power to them.

"It was some crazy fan. Nothing to worrier about. Tohma said I wouldn't lose my job over it.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Yuki was about to snap. Until Shuichi did first.

"I DID! 'SHUT UP BRAT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU VOICE.' ABOUT A WEEK AGO WAS WHAT YOU SAID!" Shuichi screamed at him.

"It happened a week ago? That close to now. Shuichi I'm sorry. But why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I didn't feel like telling anyone."

"Then how dose Tohma know?"

"Can't sing. Needed off work. He's the boss." Yuki had it with this sass

"You know you been different ever since your mom and dad died! I tried not to bug you about it. I knew you would have come to me when you were ready! Damnit! Brat what's wrong with you?" Yuki could no longer take it. It wasn't that he wanted or missed the old Shuichi; he plainly _needed him to live. _He tenderly took Shuichi's lips. It was no nice that for a second the old Shuichi, no, the real Shuichi's light was back.

But the new Shuichi wouldn't give up that easily.

Shuichi pushed away from Yuki. He stood there with his back to Yuki saying nothing but

"I will never come to you. Yuki. As you've said before you have better things to do." And walked out of the room. Yuki heard the front door slam.

**Yes I know. Very long. This is just the first chapter. I don't like cliffhangers (and my editor would let me get away with a lot of short chapters.) ****I will update later. **

**ps. i cant find how you make chapters. help!**


	2. Chapter 2 :Chirody

**Disclaimer: I **_**still**_** don't own gravi. Ok????? Can you not get that?**

**TO MY EDITOR: WOMAN! CAN YOU BE NORMAL AND TAKE FOREVER TO GET THE EDITING DONE????? WHAT ARE YOU SUPER WOMAN???**

**And just for ****Viveca Shearin I mad it a tearjerker!**

**Now on with the story! Oh and thxs 4 the people who reviewed! **

Yuki stood there just lending against the wall. When had this happened to his Shuichi? He want to hurt something, partially himself but he wouldn't do something that stupid at lest not with stupid Tohma around he wouldn't.

He punched the wall as hard as he could. But he still didn't feel better. Who is the one person who could help me with this? Yuki thought then it came to him. Hiro! "I bet he would know what happened to that little smart ass." Yuki said to no one in particular.

------------------------------------------167 rings of Hiro's cell phone later (2am)---------------

"God Damnit!! WHO THE FRECK IS CALLING ME THE FRINK'N MORNING! I SWEAR IF IT SHUICHI SAYING YUKI KICKED HIM OUT AGAIN, I'LL KILL THAT BLOND ASS-HOLE MYSELF!" Hiro screamed at he could no longer sleep with the annoying sound of his cell ringing.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT???" Hiro yelled in to the phone. If couldn't have been any one but someone selling something, (a/n Shuichi had his own song when he called, so Hiro would know to pick up.) any one who knew Hiro knew he was NOT a morning person. Epically not at 2 am.

"Well that's a nice way to answers your phone." Yuki said a little pissed that he now lost hearing in an ear.

"What hell do you want?" Hiro asked in an equally pissed tone

"Its about Shuichi………he not him self." Yuki said in an almost crying tone. " I think he's been cutting him self, and his neck." Yuki could not for the love of him finish what he was saying.

"Yuki you have to tell me. Has he been talk about, being rude going for long walks all by himself? " Hiro asked praying to god it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Because this isn't the first time. I'll be over in a little bit. If he comes home lock him in anything that has nothing sharp in it. So he cant hurt him self again." With that Hiro and Yuki hung up.

---------------------------At Yuki's house----------------------------------------

Yuki was so worried by what Hiro had said he could not sit still and that made him more worried (that he was worried) so he had to move _more_. Finally after what send like forever, but actually only 10min. Hiro knocked on the door. In the blink of an eye Yuki grabbed Hiro pulled him is side and had him pinned to the wall.

"Tell me, when did this happen before" Yuki could not help but sound worried and pissed

"I would tell you if you would put my feet back _on the ground"_ Hiro said a little annoyed. Yuki looked down to see he was holding the smaller man up off the ground. He quickly put Hiro down.

"Now tell me."

Hiro said nothing but pulled out a small photo. It was Shuichi and s girl. She looked about the same age, if not older than he was; she had long bright pink hair. It was brighter than Shuichi's is now. She was in Kimono, as was Shuichi; the looked happy. And almost like twins.

"Who's this? A clone?" Yuki asked

"_This _is Shuichi's real sister."

"Wait I thought his sister had brow hair and green eyes like her dad."

"That is his step sister. That man wasn't Shu's real father. Shuichi's is from his mom's first marriage. And so is she. But she's a lot younger. She would be about 13. But he's as smart and has the body of a 16 year old. So you as see why they look around the same age. After Shu's real father and his mom broke up. His little sister had just been born. He met his stepsister and thing wearing well. Until his mom got in a car crash. She forgot about her daughter. She thought Mika (is that her name???? Not sure) was her real daughter. Lucky for Shu she remembered him. Shortly after that Chirody, that his real sister's name, got passed around in the family. No one wanted her because they didn't like her father. So she went into faster care. Shuichi was told he could never see her again. He didn't take he always loved her because no one else would. So he cut himself. He turned in to a different Shuichi. Chirody was always so full of energy, happy but when she got mad, you could tell but at time she was also kind, cute and quite. Well when she heard she would never see her brother again, something happened to her. She spilt. The energy and smart-ass went one way. The Quite small, scared the other. Two people one body. That is how Aya was born. One minuet she was Chirody, the next Aya. Shu went to the hospital fro cutting, Aya jumped off a roof. They met. Shuichi went back to normal. Chirody didn't. She made Shuichi promise never to change though. That one thing Aya and Chirody have in common they both love Shuichi more than anything. When Shuichi was about to be released from the hospital was when I met him. It made my stay a little better."

"Till he left. But it was ok because I saw him at school. To make sure he never did that again, Chirody was made to go to the same school."

Yuki looked at Hiro in awe. He had no idea that his little pink fur ball had such a bad past. "Hiro. Why where you in the hospital?"

Hiro looked at Yuki in disbelief. "Did he really pay attention to that? Shit, Shit, Shit. Ok just ignore it, then Tohma and K and everyone else won't know and you can get on with your life."

Hiro tried to finish what he was saying, "some stuff happened and Chirody was sent to live with a friend of the family's in New York. So I don't know what happened to her but I know that she could fix Shu."

"Hiro you didn't answer me." Yuki said taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Look. I have managed to actually keep something from Tohma all he knows is I was sick when I was a little kid. And I would like to keep it that was ok?"

"Wow never knew some one who could do that."

"It's not easy." Hiro said with a grin. Just at the moment. Shuichi came.

"Hiro? Why are you he-" Shuichi didn't have time to finish. It hit him like a tone of bricks. Hiro expression said it all. "I'm guessing you told him about Chirody?" Shuichi said not looking at them.

"You promised her Shu."

"Times change and I promised Chirody not Aya." With that Shuichi ran out the door.

**Yes I lefts off here just to piss you people off. But thanks for the kind words.**

**Oh and THIS IS 8 PAGES ON MY COMPUTER SO I THINK IT'S LONG ENOUGH!!!!! And yes I know. I have bad spelling; my editor likes to not change that it piss me off. I'll post soon. **


	3. Chapter 3: Jail

**Disclaimer: still don't own it. **

**To my Editor: yes I'm early on it. No I'm not high. And no I am Shipet100. Not an alien**

**Thxs. 4 those who review. **

Hiro and Yuki ran out the door after Shuichi. Nothing was going to let him get away. Only god knows what he would do to himself if that happened. Hiro knew that caching Shuichi would be a big problem. Shuichi was the star of the track team, and his sister wasn't far behind.

That was one thing Hiro hated about Shuichi and his family they were all fast runners and if they didn't want to be cought there was no way the would be.

Yuki started to curse himself for not being able to run faster.

The pink fur ball ran in and out of every thing if you weren't quick you would lose him is no time flat.

Shuichi ran out in to the middle of the street. Yuki held his breath, Hiro shook his head. Shuichi land right on top of a car with the utmost care not to let the driver know. And it had worked.

Shuichi sped away at mock ten (or it seemed that way to Yuki)

"Shit! Damn that Shuichi! I bet he took track only so if he could get away when needed."

"Now what do we do? Mr. Best friend were the hell would he be?" Yuki said about ready to kill Hiro.

"How the hell should I know?" Hiro said back

"Great. How the hell do we find him?"

"I'll call K. he'll blow this city up till he find's him." Hiro teaxs messaged him to find Shu.

"Then what do we do? By the time K finds him he could be dead!"

Hiro started to tile number on his phone. "Who the hell are you calling? I think talking about what you to do at night can wait.

Hiro blushed bright red. "That's not who I'm calling" Hiro chocked out.

"Yes I'd like two tickets for New York. Hiroshi Nakano.Yes thank you" Hiro turned back to Yuki "our plane leaves at 9 .I'll meat you at the gate." With that Hiro turned on a heel and walked away.

Yuki walked home with his head down thinking that Shuichi had done this because he didn't want to here his voice; that this is his way of getting back at him for it. Just as the thought that his Shu-chan would never go back to the way he was. It began to rain. _It's as though the sky is crying for my Shuichi._ Yuki thought to himself.

After a long walk, a lot of think and being wet, Yuki arrived home, or at lest what used to be home. It didn't feel like it because Shuichi wasn't their yelling "Yuki I missed you!" "Yuki I love you!" "Yuki! You're all wet! You're going to get sick! Go take a shower and get warmed up."

Yuki's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone. He picked it up look at the called id. "Shindo Shuichi" Yuki held his breath. He let it ring one more time before picking up. "Hello" Yuki said in his normal voice.

"Hello Yuki. I'm guessing you made it home alright." Shuichi sounded like he was the bad guy out of one of Yuki's books.

"Shuichi where are you? Why did you run away and why are you cutting your self? " Yuki said in a tone that would have sent shivers down the old Shuichi's spine. But it just made this one laugh.

"If your trying to get me to come home it's not gonna work."

"Damn I've been found out." Yuki said rolling his eyes

"I'm going to guess your rolling your eyes now."

"Are you watching me? You know what I do to cute little stalkers."

"That wont work either Yuki. I know your going to New York tomorrow with Hiro. It's pointless. You're never going to find Aya."

"I thought her name was Chirody."

"She's gone. Only Aya is there."

"That's nice to know."

"Just don't mistake her for me and hit on her. I may be different but your still mine. Don't forget that."

"That's nice to here. Shuichi tell me why was Hiro is the hospital when you met him"

"Just don't tell Tohma. Hiro is Dying. He has a very rare sickness. His Body will just at random start to vitality shake. Ever see that locket around his neck? He keeps a pill that keeps him from doing that in there."

"Hiro is dying? And you're ok with that?"

"Now I am because he's not dying anymore. He gose and trietment done and that fixeds him up. But he still has to take that pill. Remember Yuki don't tell Tohma and remember don't do anything in New York. Your still mine."

With that Shuichi hung up the phone.

Yuki was stunned. Everything he was just told was amazing. He looked at the lock. Midnight. He needed some sleep and to pack. He would get His Shuichi back. But first he need and ice cold shower.

-----------------------------------------At the airport---------------------------------------

"Good morning. Did you sleep we-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" Yuki had Hiro pinned to the wall and was toughing his neck all over.

"Shut up. I'm looking for something. Ah!" Yuki had found Hiro's locket. So Shuichi hadn't been lying about Hiro, and he probably wasn't lying about Yuki still being his.

He let a curtly blushing and pissed Hiro go. _Damn. Why did he want my locket unless…damn you Shuichi!_

"Yes Shuichi told me, no I wont tell Tohma."

"Thank you." Hiro rolled his eyes

Yuki cell rang. He looked at the called Id "Hiro I'll catch up. He said picking it up."

"Hello Shu. Might I ask where you are now?"

"Turn your head to the left." Yuki did as he was told. And there he saw Shuichi leaning against a poll.

"Shuichi…" Yuki began to move to him.

"Stay were are you are or I'll blot." Shuichi said. Yuki took a step back.

"If you're here just to torture me it's working."

"I'm not here just for that. Look over at that plant. There's a piece of paper on it. If you find my sister give that to her. Oh and keep your phone on I'll be calling you again." Shuichi hung up. Yuki looked over at the plant then back to Shu he was gone.

Yuki took the paper. " Plane 134 now boarding plane 134 now boarding." The overhead voice said. Yuki got his stuff and boarded the plane. He found Hiro and sat next to him.

"Why did you take off?" Hiro said not really paying attention.

"Mhph." That was all Yuki said was all Yuki said falling a sleep think about what he'll do the second he get his Shuichi back.

-----------------------------------------------Yuki's dream----------------------------------

"_Yuki I missed you! Thank for getting me back to the way I was!"_

"_I'm just glad your back." Yuki rapped his arms around Shuichi, tiled his head back and kissed him deeply. Yuki reached for Shuichi's hand but got is wrist. Shuichi screamed in pain. He was knelling down on the ground. Yuki rushed over to his side. Shuichi began to laugh. It wasn't a cute laugh. It was a laugh that ever since Shuichi had changed haunted is sleep. _

_All of a sudden Shuichi grew bigger than Yuki. Yuki looks down, as he feel's something wet at his feet. Blood, its everywhere. He looks back up; the large Shuichi is gone Yuki looks around frailty. He spots Shuichi. There in front of him lying lifeless on the ground. He's were all the blood is coming from. Yuki runs over to him. The blood rising to his waist._

_He slow turns Shuichi over; he's cut all over. Shuichi looks up at him then Smiles, not his happy-go-lucky smile either. He stands up. The blood is now up to Yuki chest Shuichi opens is mouth. Nothing then Yuki hears it_

**N/A- ok I know what your thinking. WTf? But I will tell where I got this. I actually DID dream it. Yes I know. But t wasn't Shuichi and Yuki. Now you know I'll let u read the rest of the story)**

"_You say I'm yours, I say your mine._

_But can you stop me? _

_Can you save me? _

_Can you find her? _

_No you can't._

_Can't stop._

_Cant save._

_Can's find. _

_Give up._

_You never will. _

_She's dead._

_Shuichi, your Shuichi is dead. _

_These cuts. _

_Yuki,_

_They're your fault_

_You did this to me_

_Yuki_

_Do you think you can fix me?_

_I'd love to see your try. _

_But I don't love you any more._

_But you STILL belong to me._

_Good night Yuki._

_All off a sudden the blood covered Yuki's face. He couldn't breath slowly he began to feel like he was slipping away. Then he was it his Shuichi slowly becoming the new Shuichi the one who didn't love him._

Yuki woke up with Hiro shaking him a wake. "Yuki! YUKI!" he yelled, "wake up Yuki!"

"H-Hiro? Where am I?" then it all come back to him. "Oh yeah."

"Are you ok? You were yelling, "Blood". In your sleep"

"Yeah I'm fine. What time is it?"

Hiro looked at his watch "8 am. We should get going."

"You got a lead?"

"Yeah. The man she lived with."

"Where is he?"

Hiro was silent for while. After a about a minute Hiro answered

"Jail."

**Yes I know this chapter sucked just like the other one. Thxs to all who reviewed! I promise the next will be better. You will get to seen more of Shuichi's smart ass side and we will see where Chirody is. I don't know that one yet. still deciding. Any way will post soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 :sold in bloodly arms

**Disclaimer: I still do not own gravitation.**

**Thx for all who reviewed. **

**And to ****Humancupid****: yes I took so long with this chapter because of your comment. No I am not angry. I know you didn't mean it that way, but because my personality is much like Tohma's when it comes to my story and I just love being an ass. I'm going to take forever. **

**Now lets get on with it. **

The Drive to the prison was long for Hiro and Yuki. Epically Hiro. Chirody was like his little sister too. He loved her so much. He gave up his first kiss just to keep her safe. Hiro began to think about what had happened that day 6 years ago.

-----------------------------Flash back (Hiro's pint of view) ---------------------------------

"_Hey how do you like that? You stupid idiot! You think just because your in the same grade as us your better than us? Remember were 3 years older than you bitch. Come on guys lets leave her she not good enough anymore." _

_I had just been walking home when I saw that long pink hair there where only two people at our school that had pink hair. And this on was a girl._

"_Chirody!" I called. I ran to her side. Now I knew why she had been wearing so much makeup and not being as hyper as her brother. "Is this what been wrong with you?"_

_All she did was look at me. Then a small answer came._

"_Don't tell Shu? Okay Hiro?" _

"_Okay I wont. But why are they doing this to you?"_

"_Cause I'm as smart as them but younger." _

"_I know how to fix them."_

"_Wait Hiro!" but I was already gone._

_The next day I was walking home when I saw then beating her up again. I calmly walked over and asked, "Hey what do you think your doing?"_

"_HIRO-kun!" they all yelled at me "what are you? I mean we where just, cause you know, and then she." _

"_Save it" I walked over picked Chirody up and kissed her. "I don't need anyone beating up my girlfriend thank you." With that I walked away taking Chirody with me. Once we where out of sight Chirody turned in to Aya. She only ever did that when it was just she and I. I guess Chirody was just fighting hard or Aya turned down her loudness a lot._

"_Fucking great."_

"_You know you only ever swear when you're Aya."_

"_Bite me Hiroshi."_

"_I just kissed you what more do you want." I said rolling my eyes._

"_That's the problem. That's why they were beating the crap out of Chirody. They already thought you two were going out dumb ass. Crap now she's gonna get it even worse."_

"_Don't your ever feel what pain she has?"_

"_Nope. Cant really. That doesn't mean I can still move as thought I was ok. The body is still broken."_

"_Your really emo you know that?"_

"_That better be a compliment." She said taking out a cigarette and taking a hit._

_I took it out of her mouth. "You shouldn't smoke at your young age." And stomped it out on the ground but no before I took a hit of my own._

"_Looks whose talking." She said crossing her arms._

_I put my arm around her shoulder in a brotherly manner "do as I say, not as I do."_

_I remember to keep those girls off her I used to walk home with her and Shu every day even thought my house was in the other direction._

-----------------------------------------End flash back------------------------------------------

Hiro's thoughts were interrupted up Yuki asking him a question.

"Hiro! Snap out of it!" Yuki snapped his fingers in front of Hiro's face.

"Oh sorry Eiri-san. Did you want something?" He said coming out of his trance.

"Eiri-san? That's a first. You've only ever called me 'Yuki' or 'basterd'. And yes I want to know how much older are you this Chirody."

Hiro thought for a moment. "About 4 years. She should be 15."

"Great." Yuki said. "I bet she'll be as hyper as the idiot."

"Only if you met Aya. But she's not hyper. She not much different from the way Shu is now." Hiro paused for a second. "Or Tohma."

Yuki tried to stifle a laugh but it didn't work. To think any one is as stubborn as Tohma was just about impossible.

It was quite for some time. Hiro began to notices that Yuki face began to turn redder and redder. He thought for a moment.

Hiro realizing what he was thinking began to laugh. He couldn't help it.

" Yuki! Your think of Shuichi dressed as a girl? Aren't you? I bet you would love to do _things _with him huh?" Hiro's face began to turn red from laughing so hard.

Yuki only smirked. "I could give K-san suggestions you know." Hiro stopped mid-laugh.

"You really are a bastard. You know that?" Hiro said

"I get that a lot."

"Hiccup!" A noise came from Hiro's direction.

"Did you just hiccup? My god! So that's why you never laugh around anyone! Your get the Hiccups! My god! Now that's funny!!!"

Hiroshi blushed bright red. "Its not funny,"

Finally the arrived at the prison. Hiro talked calmly to the person behind the bars and said. " We are looking for this man. Is he here?" Hiro lid the picture of the man to the woman behind the desk.

"Yes he is." Visiting hours have 3 hours left. I'll call him out for you.

---------------------- At the visiting room------------------------------

"Hello Mr. Shicuzre." Hiro said smiling. The man jumped back.

"Um…well hello Hiroshi, I-it's s-so n-nice t-to s-see y-you." He barley managed to say.

Yuki just looked, as the man became more and more frightened "note-to-self piss Hiro off Need to see what he's got". Yuki thought to himself.

Hiro looked the man dead in the eye and said in a tone that made Yuki want to cringe. "Tell me where she is. Now."

The man put his hand in front of his face to protect him. "I-I sold her!"

"What?!" Hiro was ready was ready to kill the man.

"I sold her to a pimp! Please don't hurt me!"

"YOU SOLD HER INTO PROSTITION?" Yuki had to hold Hiro back. When the man saw this get decided to make me Hiroshi pissed off more than he was.

"_I didn't_ _sell her into it. She was already when I sold her." _With that he got up and left a very pissed Hiro and a very overworked Yuki behind.

Yuki dragged Hiro and _threw_ him in the car. After a wile and Hiro digging his nails so hard into his own skin that it bled. Yuki pulled the car over grabbed the bandaged kit out of the side door. He looked over. Hiro hadn't even noises the car had stopped. But he did notice when Yuki took his am and pulled his nails out. It hurt like hell.

" Look he gave us the name of his buyer we can find her that way" Yuki said rapping Hiro's arm in goz.

"Yeah lets go." Hiro said, to his self out loud "don't worry Chirody well get you back. And Shuichi. Watch out. Your next"


	5. Chapter 5: the bar songs and the ring

**Disclaimer: I don not own gravi. **

**And I am now looking for a new editor. Mine is going off to collage and can no longer re write my spelling error. If you would like to me my new editor please, tell me. (You will get to seen the story be for any one else!)**

**Thanks for all who reviewed. **

Yuki and Hiro went to a Pimp called Jail-brew. It took endless bribes to find him. When they finally did he had already sold Chirody to another pimp. Yuki had to restrain Hiroshi once again to prevent him from killing the man. Jail-brew told them the name of the other pimp he sold her to.

When they arrived at the second Pimps house; the out come was no different. It seemed that had gone to ever damn pimp in the whole city. Hiroshi was about to pull a K and blow the whole city to pieces.

"HIORSHI! Calm down Damnit!" Yuki tried to sound annoyed at him but it failed. He couldn't hide that he was just as pissed as Hiro (if not more) that they couldn't find her. But it was 7 already they would continued the tomorrow.

When arriving at the hotel they got an unexpected visitor. Walking though the door Hiro was suddenly glomed by none other than his Trigger Happy manager and lover. Mr. Claude 'K' Winchester.

"K-K?? What are you doing here?" Hiro said trying to hided the fact he was completely happy to see him.

K stood up brushed him self off, the helped Hiro up. Once they were up you could see a very faint blush on Hiro's face. K took note of this and rapped his arm around Hiro's waist. The blush became brighter on Hiro's face. K simply smirked. He loved it when Hiro blushed. It always made him feel like laughing.

"I'm here Hiro-Chan, (blush bighting) to tell you that Shuichi is no longer in Japan. He's some were we don't know."

"You don't know clue if he's even on planet earth any more do you?"

"Nope! But I also came to see my little Hiro-kun." K said nuzzling Hiro's neck. Hiro bit his lip to try to keep from blushing.

"I'll let you two be then. I'm gonna go have a drink. Have fun _Hiro-kun" _Yuki said with a smirk.

"Wait! Yuk-" Hiro couldn't even finish what he was saying because he was being carried off by his lover. K was laughing all the way up the stairs saying things like " That's a lovely shaded of red." Or "You just wait till we get up stairs." And anything else that would make Hiro's face become redder.

Once they were in the room K put Hiro down on the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. Hiro had to think fast if he wanted to be able to move tomorrow.

"Uhh…umm…K?" Hiro said looking up because the trigger-happy American already pinned him to the bed.

"Hmm?"

"Did any thing happen back it Japan?" Hiro said trying to distracted the older man.

"Now, now Hiro-kun. That's not going to work. But no nothing really happened. I blue up about half the city though." He said putting his had on Hiro's spatially beating heart.

"No matter what you always act like this is the first time we've ever done it."

"Because it feels like the first…." Hiro said with a blush

" Is it because I'm just that good?

" No it that I just love that much." Hiro answered.

"I love you too, Hiro." K said and kissed his lover. "I love your more than anything." K got up and walked over to where his coat was. Hiro took his chance and got up. He calmly walked over to the sink got a class of water she drank it slowly trying to calm himself. When K came up next to him with something be hind his back

"So I could say this in front of Ng and embarrass the hell out of you but I cant wait." k began. Hiroshi." "_Hiroshi? He's using my full name. Something up_" Hiro thought to him self.

"Will you be my wife…husband…. partner…oh screw it!" K said. Hiro was just staring at him as K got down on one knee pulled out a ring "will you marry me?" Hiro couldn't help spit the water that was I his mouth all over K when he said that.

"Marry? Marry? Did he say marry? He's joking right? He has to be joking. There's no way he serious. K would never. Would he?" Hiro thought became jumbled in his head he began to feel dizzy. But he was happy. Before he could answer K he fainted.

K sighed as he was on the floor with a knocked Hiro in his arms.

"I guess I'll take that as a 'no'" he said looking down at Hiro.

"He looks like such an angel. To bad he doesn't want to be my angel."

------------------------------------Yuki at the bar----------------------

Yuki put his hand over his ears in pain. He was at the bar and it was killing him. Drunks where sing at the karaoke. Shuichi had a much better voice. Hell a dying cat had a better voice. He thanked god when the bar tender said that's was enough for now and would continue later. He cell phone rang he look at the called id and smiled.

"Hello Shu-chan." He said in cheerful voice.

"Hello Eire. The people at the bar really suck huh?"

"I'm guess you in the bar then."

"My aren't we quick."

"When it come to getting you back I am"

"You know I'd come back if you would let the whole arm thing go."

"Shuichi, I'm not going to let it go. You could end up killing your self. Then…then were would I be? Its hard enough knowing there's something wrong and there's one person who can make it better for you and it's not me." He the other side go dead.

"Shuichi? Shuichi?" Yuki said then hung up. "Damn brat. He hung up on me. I could call him back but I don't think he would pick up.'

"I'm not a brat. And your right I wouldn't pick up." Some one said from behind. Yuki spun around to come face to face with Shuichi.

"Shu….ichi." Yuki said look his lover up and down. He was in a mechanics uniform. His hair was wet and he was covered in oil.

"What hell happened to you?"

"I fallowed you to New York. I need work. If I used my money Tohma would know. He would track me. Then we would have problem."

"I suppose we would. Here just to torture me or you gonna have a drink?"

"A little of both." Shuichi smiled as he took his seat next to Yuki. "One beer please." He said told the bartender.

"Since when do you know English?"

"Always have, just never liked it."

"I learn something new every day." Yuki said rolling his eyes. "So tell me why on earth did you start this in the first place?"

"Can't say I really know. This weren't as great at Ng before. Your deadline was coming up and the whole thing with my mom and dad. I couldn't take it any more. I needed a way to vent. And I didn't want to bother you. You always hated my whining and crying. The funny thing is I did too."

"Then why were you like that?" Yuki couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Because I was like that when I was small. But when I got older my mom and dad though something was wrong with me if I didn't cry or whine. So I started to act like that. Then eventually it was like my second nature. Couldn't really help it."

"Listen every one the karaoke is back!' the bar tender said. Shuichi got up and gently walk up to the mike. She chose his song and began.

"All right!

Break me down  
You got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud  
Getting fucking laid  
You want me to stay  
But I got to make my way  
Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Take it off  
The paper is your game  
You jump in bed with fame  
Another one night played in full  
You're so fine  
It won't be a loss  
Cashing in the rocks  
Just to get you face to face

Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Get the video  
Fuck you so good  
Get the video  
Fuck you so good

Crazy bitch  
Crazy bitch  
Crazy... bitch

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back  
Come on!

Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Baby girl  
You want it all  
To be a star you'll have to go down  
Take it off  
No need to talk  
You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me!

Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

You keep me right on  
you're crazy but I like the way you fuck me!"

Shuichi gave Yuki a sly look and walks off stage and smiled. Yuki got and Idea. He got up and walked to the stage much to Shuichi surprise. Yuki retuned the sly smile.

Days swiftly come and go.  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
the sun is gone.  
The nights are long  
and I am left while the tears fall.

Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new

(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again.

Wish cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
the notes are old,  
they bend, they fold  
and so do I to a new love.

Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new

(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again

Bury me  
(you thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(away. away, away...)

(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again

Shuichi gritted his teeth as the crowed cheered louder for Yuki than him. "_So he wants to play like that huh? I can do better I'm the singer._ " Shuichi walked up to the mike again and sang.

It's a new day, but it all feels old  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
But everything, it all just feels the same

And my high school, it felt more to me  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
My time spent there, it only made me see

That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
and I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be

You...don't wanna be just like you  
Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem, throw all your hands up,  
you... don't wanna be you

go to college, a university, get a real job,  
That's what they said to me  
But I could never live the way they want  
I'm gonna get by, and just do my time, out of step while, they all  
get in line  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind

Do you really wanna be like them, do you really wanna be another  
trend?  
Do you wanna be part of the drill?  
'Cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be

You...don't wanna be just like you  
Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
you, don't wanna be you

Shake it once, that's fine  
Shake it twice, that's okay  
Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself, again.

You...don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me, you, don't wanna  
be just like you (just like you)  
This is the anthem throw all your hands up, y'all got to feel  
me, sing if you're with me  
Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (whoa-oh!)

Yuki had one more song that was sure to win and piss off Shuichi.

I don't want to be  
a loser...no!...  
I don't want to be  
an almost was  
I don't want to be a white trash  
Working class chump  
I don't want to be a loser anymore

That's why I want to be  
a rock star  
I want to be the king  
I want to be on top, yeah  
I just want to be a rock star  
Yeah...  
now I just want to be famous  
I want to be the guy  
That everybody wants  
[laughter

I want to be on TV shows  
And wear designer clothes  
I want a girlfriend who does  
not drink beer  
I want to drive a fast car  
And sleep with certain  
movie stars  
I want to sing the songs  
That all those little people  
Want to hear

I just want to be a rock star  
I want to be like all those  
people up in first class  
I just want to be a rock star  
I want to tell the little people  
They can kiss my ass

I just want to be a rock star  
I just want to get laid  
I just want to be a rock star  
A different girl  
For every day

That's why I want to be  
a rock star  
Be like all those guys  
on the MTV  
I just want to be a rock star  
I want to make those girls on  
the Real World  
Fantasize about me

I just want to be a rock star  
I want to be the king  
I want to be on top  
I just want to be a rock star  
I just want to be famous  
Everybody everywhere  
wants to be famous  
and everybody everywhere  
wishes they could tell  
Everybody everywhere  
to go to Hell

I just want to be a rock star  
I just want to get high  
I just want to party like  
a rock star  
Until the day I die

I just want to be a rock star

Yuki stepped off stage t see a very pissed off Shuichi leaning against the bar. When Yuki got close Shuichi moved away. He knew exactly why Yuki had gone though all this. He may be tired but he could still run if he needed to.

"Nice try. Yuki but I can still run."

"You know, I don't think I like the new Shuichi. Your too smart."

All of sudden the watch that Shuichi was wearing went off.

"Oh sorry Yuki I go to jet. But be for I go" All of a sudden there was a strong smell of gasoline and Yuki felt Shuichi wet hair on his skin. It took a second to register what had just happened. But when he did Shuichi was gone. Yuki reached up and touched his lips.

"Little punk. When I get him home he wont beable to move for a month." Yuki laughed as he went up stairs to bed.

----------Hiro and K-----------------------------------

K looked at Hiro. He knew he had to move but he couldn't. Just then Hiro's eyes fluttered open.

"K? Why are we-" then Hiro remembered what had happened that night.

"Good your up I'll be living now."

"Wait K! Why do you have to go?" Hiro said getting up he looked at the clock. Midnight. "Shit!" Hiro reached for his locket. It was gone. "Double shit." Hiro said to him self and looked around.

"What are you doing Nakano?" Hiro stopped and turned to K.

"My last name? K what wrong with you?"

"Well you clearly don't feel as strongly for me as I do for you."

"Why the hell would you say that?

"Because you didn't say 'yes'"

"As I remember. I didn't say anything. I fainted. As you stayed up all night with me in your arms. The shows me that you really do care. And-agh!" Hiro suddenly fell to the floor shaking vitally. K ran up to him.

"HIRO! HIRO! " K screamed.

"My…l-locket" Hiro said intents pain in his voice. K looked around then saw it on the small table. Quickly he handed it to Hiro. Hiro took the necklace opened it and took the small pill inside (**N.A.: I really did that. But it was a pill for when I couldn't stop coiffing. It was the teeny tiny little thing and I put one in my locket for when I needed it.)** After about ten minutes Hiro stopped shacking and got up. He looked around no K. good know he didn't need to explain. Just as he reached for the door knob strong arm's came over and trapped him with his back against the wall and K in front of him.

"Spill. Now." Hiro sighed and explain the whole story

"And you never told me why?"

"Because I didn't want Tohma to know, and I didn't want you to worry."

"That's sweet. Is sound like you really care."

"Who said I didn't?"

K was studded. "Dose that mean?"

"Yes." Hiro said with a smile as K picked up his –soon-to-be bride. He slowly walked to the bedroom. "I love you Hiroshi Nakano. K said to himself.

THERE! its done ok no it's not. not even close. but the 5 is!!! yay 4 me! sorry about all the mistakes. i'm working with no eidtor. if u want it email me!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6 :just call Tohma?

**Disclaimer: nope still don't own.**

**I have a NEW EDITOR! So happy. **

**Thxs to alice22 for the very kind review. **

Yuki sat at a table with a glass of Juice he knew he had to have something this morning but he really wasn't hungry. He hadn't been ever since Shuichi parents had died and he changed. It was about 8 when Hiro and K came down stairs. K had his hand around Hiro's hips and they look happier than ever.

Yuki saw a small ring on Hiro's left hand. "Hiro I believe coagulations are in order." Yuki said. Hiro's face became flushed at Yuki's words.

"Well…Um you see…it's like this..." Hiro stopped when K lips came crashing into his.

"Bye. See you when you get back. I'm going to go find the pink wonder." K said running off. Yuki heard a very faint and happy sound from Hiro "basterd."

"I thought was my name." Yuki said and walked off. Hiro looked over. "_Damn! He's got good hearing"_ Hiro thought running after Yuki. Today was going to be his day the found Chirody.

They had one more stop. It was another whorehouse. Hiro was getting tired of these stupid things.

The car ride to the destination was very, very long. Around two hours. And to Hiro and Yuki it seemed even longer. Hiro had to bite is tongue every time he wanted to ask, "how far is the fucking place!" And Yuki had to bite his tongue every time he wanted to say "this girl better fucking fix Shu, or I'm gonna kill her!" this car ride was incredibly annoying till Yuki didn't bite his tongue and said it out loud what he was thinking.

"What the hell is your problem?" Hiro yelled

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes you did! Jackass!"

"I don't know her, I have all right to say that!"

"Your heart less basterd."

"Is that all you ever say to me?"

"It's all anyone ever has to say about you. Or should."

"You cut me to my quick Hiroshi."

"Don't call me that. It's such a stupid name."

"Better than "Eiri"

"Damn strait."

"Well that's nice. So why the hell are you so attached to the chick? I mean you're in love with K right?"

"They only way to say it is like this. You know how Shuichi gives off this feeling that say "I' gonna get hurt! I can't handle my self out in the world'?"

"Oh god yes."

"Well it the same for her, but because she's a girl she gives it off ten-fold" Hiro sighed.

"…Man I feel sorry for you."

"Shut up and drive."

--------------The house-----------------------------------

"Your looking for Aya huh?" a Girl in a in a blue tank top and a _very _short skirt with blue hair and a star on her cheek who looked no more than 14 answered after the very small girl (about 6) answered the door and told her what Hiro said.

"That's right." Yuki asked a little annoyed that some one so young was doing something like this.

"Sorry. Were not open yet. And Aya won't be seeing anyone for a wile. She just got back to her self."

"What do you mean?' Hiro asked sweetly

"Well every once is wile she will forget every thing that happed in her life. She thinks her name is Chirody and she liy in bed all day and cry and say things like 'wonder what Hiroshi and Shuichi are doing.' She just got back to acting like Aya aging. Because Aya never cries she has an extremely bad headache. So come back tomorrow and she'll do you good." The Girl said closing the door.

Yuki put his foot in the door and looked at the girl coldly. "We're not here for that." He said. The girl wasn't frightened of Yuki she just glared back.

"Fine," the girl said after awhile. "But I can't grantee that she wont bite you head off. You can call me Cherry." They arrived at the end of a large hallway. On the door there where in big letter "AYA'S ROOM! STAY THE FUCK OUT!"

"This is her room." Cherry said. "Yo! Aya! Open the door you got visitors" she pounded on the door.

From in side the room you could her voice yelling, it was muffled but clear enough to here, "YOU HAVE A GOD DAMN KEY OPEN IT YOUR SELF!"

Cherry pulled out a key from her back pocket. "Here" she said to Hiro and Yuki as she opened the door. Cherry walked in and turned the lights on "get your ass up. " Yuki and Hiro saw a girl with long Bright pink Hair lying on a bed. Her face was in the pillow and her hair was flopped over her head leaving her neck exposed. She pulled self up putting all her weight on her hand and legs. Her hair drooped around her face. Her eyes where clear as thought he had just cried her heart out.

She looked at Yuki. The she looked at Hiro. Then fell back to the way she had been. Then got up again. She this several times before saying "no matter how many time I wake up your still here!" she said. Yuki was almost blown over. She even _sounded _like Shuichi (but her voice was a little higher). Wow so thats what he sounded like when he doesn't whine.

"Good to see you too Aya." Hiro said smiling.

"Go to hell Hiroshi."

"The day you left was the day I got back."

"Basterd."

"Glad to see thing between us haven't changed. Little sister."

"Last time I checked Shuichi was my brother not you."

"Yeah well he's up to it again."

"Did you take away the sharp things?"

"You know damn well what he's like. He can cut himself with paper if he wanted to."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I know. I guessing you want me back in Japan?"

"That would be nice."

"I bet you looked all over the city for me huh?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just call Tohma?"

"He knew where you were?" Hiro was about ready to swear Tohma was the devil is human clothing.

"Yes. He tacked me down about a year ago. He had found out Shuichi's family problems and wanted to make sure, if Shuichi ever had a relapse I could come beat it out of him."

"Damn he's good."

Aya started to laugh. "My god! You didn't know! I've been to like 13 of you concerts. You never noticed me? I was always standing next to Tohma! My god! And you say you're so smart! Shuichi noticed! Didn't you see the way he always got a little better at some? That cause he saw me!"

Yuki had had it. He grabbed Aya and pulled her over his shoulder. "Hey! What are you doing you big lug? Let me down!" she dug her elbow in to Yuki arm and he let her go. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she blotted.

"DAMN THE SHINDO'S!" Hiro yelled trying to catch her. Yuki was right behind Hiro. No way would he let his chance to get Shuichi back slip though is fingers

Yuki yelled at Hiro "what the hell is wrong with these people?"

**Yes, I know. You people hate cliffhangers. Well you all can bit me. I was waiting for move reviews. Because people have stopped, I won't post till I get 8. Thank you.**

**no one bit me head off ok? Yes Tohma will PLAY A VERY BIG PART IN THE STORY! just no till we get back to japan. thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7: a sight to behold

**Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation. And I never will. Don't sue me. **

**Thanks for those who reviewed. **

**Now I know this took so long. I've got writers block from hell. . I am very sorry. I will get another one up when I can some how come up with ideas.**

**On with the crappy story!**

Yuki yelled at Hiro "What the hell is wrong with these people? They all run so fast!"

"That's because god hates us!" Hiro yelled back. Evenly they stopped as Aya did what Shuichi did when Hiro and Yuki were chasing him.

Yuki and Hiro ran down the sidewalk yelling for the driver to stop and people yelling at them to leave the girl alone.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yuki called wanting to kill the girl.

"What dose it look like?" Aya called mocking him.

"Its looks like your trying to kill yourself!" Hiro chimed in.

"This is New York baby! Get used to it! Your on my turf!" Aya sang, jumping on another car who speed off in the other direction of Yuki and Hiro.

"Damn her!" Yuki cursed.

Suddenly Cherry showed up behind them with a car. "Yuki come back with me, Hiro you fallow her. She'll come home eventually. She has nowhere else to go." Cherry got in the drivers side only to be picked up by Yuki and moved to the back.

"Hey asshole what are you doing?"

"You're not driving."

"I'm 16! I got my lenses."

"Bullshit."

"Okay so I'm 14. I can still drive."

"Yeah and I'm 27 and can drive with out killing anyone. (**A/N Yuki is 27 right?) **

"Wow." Cherry rolled her eyes "27. Poor old man."

"Watch it brat."

"Right."

"Huh?"

"You missed the turn. You needed to go right there." Cherry said taking a cigarette from her back pocket and lighting it. Yuki reached over, took it from her mouth and smoked it him self. Yuki had been pissed ever since he found he missed his deadline before Shuichi changed. And it hasn't gotten any better.

"At lest I'm legal."

"Basterd."

----------------------------Hiro's and Aya---------------------

Hiro ran down the street. Aya was in his sights; he called out "Damnit! Aya! What the hell is wrong with you?" the car Aya was on top of came to a stop. She jumped off and took off down the street.

"Aya! Get back here!" Hiro called trying to hide how pissed off he really was. They ducked down countless alleys, over cars, bridges, anything that stood in the way. Till they came to a very large jump, Aya knew she could make it, she had made bigger before. But suddenly she heard Chirody scream for her to stop. And so she did. Aya looked down at the jump she was going to make; at the speed she was going before she would have provably make it over the edge.

So she stood there just looking not really sure why Chirody had made her stop so suddenly. Just looking at the blinding next to the one she was on. But why was she hear again…. why was she running. Oh thats right. Hiroshi, and the blond Guy. And…Shuichi! That right something was wrong with Shuichi. But what…. He thoughts where cut short bye the reason all these thing came to her head. She turned around to see Hiro yelling all these things.

"Are you even hearing me? Shuichi's trying to kill himself! And you the only one who can save him! What are you going to do if goes out and really dose? Huh? He will be gone forever and you will know that you could have saved him! Why won't you just help us! He could help you! Get you out of that place! You'll never have to do anything like that again! You can live in Japan with us! Like back when we were kids! Shuichi will go back and maybe you go back too! Aya! Listen to me Damnit!"

Aya only looked down "I'm sorry I can't go back. Too many people depend on me here. And……and……I promised Shuichi the next time I saw him. Aya and Chirody wouldn't be separate. We would be back together. Just like when we were kids. But I'm still broken. And besides. I don't think Shuichi would want to know what happened to me. I'm a Sult! A Whore! Someone who has sex with people just to make money! For what? To buy food? Something that keeps me alive just to I can sell my body more? No, Hiro I can't see my brother. But I can tell you a way to get him back. Tell him I'm Dead. Have a funerary. He'll go back. I promise you that."

Hiro knew what she was going to do. "Well what are we gonna do about a body?" He said hoping to god he was wrong.

"I'll show you." Aya said a smiles sadly.

"AYA! Wait! What about all those people who you said depend one you?"

"Hiroshi. As much as I hate to say it. You've been like my older brother. Hell more than an older brother. You and Shuichi both. So I ask you this after all this. Call the police. Tell them about the girls make sure they all stay together. But make sure they get out of that house. And tell them I love the. and tell Shuichi that to. And if mom should ever remember me." Aya began to cry. "If she should ever remember me. Tell I missed her and thought of her all the time. Tell her I don't blame her for forgetting me. Tell her….Tell her….Tell her…. TELL HER I LOVE HER!"

With that Aya jumped off the blinding. Hiro ran right to where Aya had been standing moments before. "AYA! CHIRODY!" Hiro called looking over the side he caught is breath and looked on with disbelief at the site below him.

**HA! Cliffhanger!!! Ok sorry about the crappy ending. Writers block from hell and all. Well 8 reviews. And I'll post whatever I have done by then (hopefully i have some done.). yeah i know, i just posted one a few days ago but i got 8 review taht time so i put this one up. Oh and LAST.**

**I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT MY BAD GRAMMAR!!! OK???? I HAVE SPELL CHECK, I GO OVER IT MYSELF AND I HAVE AN EDITOR! OK?!! SHE IS THE BEST IS THE WHOLE SCHOOL!** **AND I KNOW I DIDN'T MAKE HIRO LIKE HIRO FROM THE REAL STORY, AND SHUICHI IS REALLY OFF (at the moment) AND TO THOSE WHO SAY "K IS MARRIED ALREDY AND HAS A KID." DO I REALLY HAVE TO SAY IT? YOU CANT FIGUER IT OUT? K AND JUDY GOT AN ANNULMENT! THAT'S RIGHT ITS OVER! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STORY DON'T READ IT!!! I DON'T WANT TO GET COMMENTS THAT SAY "EWWW. I DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STORY!" OK SO SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!!!!! **

**Thank you. **


	8. Chapter 8 :Phone calls from loved ones

**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will I ever, own gravitation.**

"Looks like you could use a hand!" the blond called up from ground where he held the small pale, unconscious, pink haired girl in his arms.

"Damn you have good timing!" Hiro called down to the trigger happy manger.

"That's what they tell me! I was just coming to tell you I found someone!" K called

"What? Hold on!" Hiro walked down the steps that had taken him up the building (though slower than coming up) until he reached the ground.

"Now say that again." Hiro said when he reached K who was calling a cab.

"I said I came to tell you I found someone." K said with a smile.

Hiro decide to let K and his happy moment and play dumb. "Really, who?"

K smiled a smile that said "I see we are playing dumb this time around"

"Well" he began "He's small, has pink hair, and is most resiliently is a very big ass."

"And where might said pink wonder be?" Hiro asks smirking.

"A gas station on the other side of town." K says as a cab pulls up.

"I'll call the blond. I think he might be happy to be able to leave with him."

Yuki

Yuki had just finished packing all of Aya's things. Granted there wasn't much. Only about a box. Yuki looked around the room he had just cleaned. There really hadn't been much. He felt slightly sorry for her. He looked down to the box at his feet; all that was in there are a few pairs of shirts and skirts (only the ones he thought weren't very bad), a necklace, bracelet and a book.

He had seen the others girls rooms at some point that day. They had looked much as this one did. And the all had the same horrid smell of sex. In all truth Yuki didn't want to just leave with helping them in some way. They had taken care of, next to him, the most important person in Shuichi's life.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his phone going off.

He looked down to see Hiro's number.

"Hiro if you calling me to tell me you lost her, or she's dead, you better not" Yuki said is his usual tone.

"I don't know you tell me." Hiro said. Then there was a silent on the line till……

"GOD DAMNIT HIRO! UNTIE ME! UNTIE ME AND LET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING CAR!!!!! I DON'T CARE IF YUKI CAN HEAR ME! HE BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED ANY OF MY STUFF!!! YOU HEAR ME YUKI YOU LEAVE MY STUFF ALONE!"

"Yuki? Hold on!" there were some muffled sounds and with Aya screaming, very loudly then any and all sound from the girl were gone.

"Yuki? You still there?"

"What did you do to her?"

"Gagged her. Oh hold on again. She just bit K."

"Why did you call me?" _she Bit K?_

"Because we need you to do us a big favor."

"I'm not babysitting her."

"No not that. Can you pack up all her stuff?"

"Done."

"Okay then. Then how 'bout this, get her stuff and get out. The cops will be there soon to take there girls out of that hell hole."

"Whatever." With that Yuki hung up. There was a sudden sound of the door opening and closing.

"Can I help you peach?" Yuki said not ever turning around to see the girl.

Cherry rolled her eyes and sighed. "First, it's cherry. Second just…. take care of her for me okay?" there was sadness in her voice.

Yuki turned to see that she was staging blankly at the wall. To most it would look like a girl who simply cared for her friend. But Yuki knew it was much more, he had see Shuichi give him that look thousand of times.

"Cherry huh? What kind of a name is that?"

"It's not my real name…she gave it to me. She said she liked my real name, but if my family found me it would be bad, seeing as there the reason I'm here in the first place.

But it hasn't all been bad. She was my best friend. Remember how she never cries till she changes places with Chirody? Yeah I know she told me. Just a bit sad she leaving. You know?"

"You remind me of someone. He asked me the very same thing. The redheaded guy I was with. He said the same thing about her brother. _But unlike him, you're in love with her_." He said the last part in Japanese. English was getting old, and he did really want to let the girl her knew.

"_It seems that the novelist is getting tried of English." _Yuki smirked. The girl could speak his native tong, this might be fun.

"_I see_ _your not denying that you love her." _

"_Why lie about what we both know is true? But its not love like that. It's different. I really can't say how it feels." _

"_I'll make sure she's in good hands." _Yuki picked the box at his feet up and moved towards the door. He stopped at the frame thought. _"Before I go thought, tell me, what is your real name?" _Yuki had an idea and he needed her real name for it. Damn sometimes he hated that he had a soft stop for kids. Maybe that why he stuck with Shuichi all this time.

"_My name? You think you can say it? It's not a Jap. Name you know." _

"_I think I can manage." _

"_Shannara." _With that Yuki left.

----------------------------------------------------

Yuki was waiting in some coffee shop waiting for the girl pink wonder, the trigger happy America and annoying friend to come tell him something that couldn't be said over the phone.

DO-DO-DO! DO-DO! DO-DO-DO! (The Indianan Jones theme!)

_God I hate this cell phone_. Yuki thought. He looked at the caller id. It was his little brother. Wonderful.

"What do you what?" Yuki answered coldly

"Is that anyway to speak to your brother."

"I could have been a jack ass."

"Whatever."

"One, why did you call; two how did you get this number?"

"To let you know that dad is going crazy that you are off chasing Shu instead of…what was her name...that chick…"

"You know her name. If you want to wake up not breathing though a tube you'll shut up."

"Hey I just want to know what to say to dad. You must remember, I _live with him!_"

"You know, deep down inside, I really don't care."

Tatsuha snorted. "God, your are a bastard, aren't you?"

"Your point?"

"Just tell me what to say so I can- TATSUHA!-Ow…that was dad."

"I can tell. Tell him to shut up and die"

"Great, give me the death penalty." With that Tatsuha hug up the phone.

DO-DO-DO. DO-DO. DO-DO-DO! Without even looking at the id (he thought it would be his father) he answered "what the hell do you want?"

"Now is that anyway to talk to your lover?"

yeah sorry about it taking so long. after some more reviwes came in that all said how much the liked Shu messing with Yuki (like at the bar) i redid it. and lucky for you! i came up some new stuff and didnt end the story this chapter! arnt you happy?

and I dont think there is anything wrong with my grammer this time...i hope not...and as always. NO FLAMES! I WILL FLAME BACK! YOU DONT WNAT TO START A FLAME WAR WITH ME! YOU WILL LOSE!

thank you! off to the next chapters!


	9. Chapter 9: a game not lost

Ok okay. I know way to long on this, I've been……busy………..but never mind that. Here we go.

Oh no flames. Ok I don't really care what you think if you don't like my story. I didn't write it for you

I own nothing, no sewing.

Yuki couldn't think, it was all he could do to remember how to breathe, and at the moment, that was very hard.

"I see this time around I'm the one taking your breath away." Shuichi laughed into the phone.

Yuki looked around he had heard that coming from some where other than his phone.

"Shuichi" Yuki spoke sternly, he would not let him slip thought his fingers this time. Nor would he let him play with his mind. That was _his job damnit!_

"Yes? Oh wait, I know your going to tell me to just come home right? That we can talk about it? Then it will be alright? Every thing will go back to the way it was?" he let out a laugh but it wasn't one of happiness. It was not his Shuichi's laugh. It was strange and new. Yuki didn't take to kindly to this new laugh.

"No Shuichi it will not go back to the way it was. It never will. Not now not ever. It will be _different_. Do you understand me? It will_ not_ be the same. It will be _better." _

Shuichi laughed his sadist laugh again. "Is that to be a promise of happiness? That you will say those 3 words that you never told me? The ones I told you every day? I bet you would love to hear those now, wouldn't you? _I will not say them ever again Yuki._ How dose that make you feel? To know I've moved on? But I must say, K caching my sister was quite a feet. I bet you'll have her come down and hope she'll make me go back to the way I was? Let me tell you something Yuki, you Shuichi you loved is _dead_. He curled up and die the second be picked up _your _blade, Yuki. _It was your blade_" with that he hung up.

Yuki couldn't believe what he had just heard. Anger swelled up inside him, the he realized something. _The brat was changeling him. _ Biding him to come, to make him come back home.

Yuki laughed, this was one game _he_ would _not _lose.


	10. Chapter 10 : LAST! OVER! DONE!

I own nothing! Yes folks! This is the chapter!!! Aya vs. Shuichi! Here we go! Hahahah!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki leaned up against the wall out side of his hotel. He was rather smug with him self. K had found where Shuichi was. Hiro had Aya and he was about to have Shuichi back. _Oh yes. This will be fun. _

A yellow cab pulled up at Yuki's side.

"You ready to get the pink fur ball back?" K called thought the window.

"If I wasn't you think I'd let you drive?" Yuki said. He opened the back seat door and sat next to Aya smirking.

"Why are you so smug?" Aya asked her face was all red, probably from all the yelling.

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking."

Aya rolled her eyes. "You know with every thing I've been though in my life, you think the idea of you pounding my brother in to a bed, wouldn't bug me... ….but it dose."

Yuki smiled. "He doesn't seem to be bugged by it. In fact when we're-"

"DON'T SAY IT!!! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Aya yelled at him.

Yuki smirked as the car came to a stop in front of a gas station. K turned around to look at Aya.

"You ready for this, girly?" K asked.

Aya smile sadly and opened the door. "This doesn't compare to how hard it's gonna be to leave him again." She whispered. And shut the door.

"What she say?" K asked when they where out or the car.

"I don't know" Hiro answered "something about this being hard."

Yuki just walked behind them but his eyes where fixed on Aya. He had heard what she said, and he be damned if he was gonna let her just walk away after this.

Aya could feel Yuki's gaze on her back as she walked away. She knew he had heard what he wasn't meant to. But it was true. She couldn't stay with her brother. No. he needed to live his life free of all of this. The cutting himself, coming to the US, playing with Yuki's mind, the attack in the Ng blinding. He couldn't be reminded of it, and she would do exactly that.

She took a deep breath. Everything she had worked for was about to be killed off. All the control she had gain so Chirody would never have to see any of it, breaking contact with brother so he could live his life in peace, and stay away from their mom so she wont lose it completely. Another breath, _Calm you self Aya. It's okay. Shuichi will go live his life and you'll find away to get by. _

Aya took one more deep breath and yell as loud as she could with out pinching her voice.

"SHUICHI SHINDO! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! NOW!!!!!!!" Aya stood in the middle of the station not looking to happy. Nothing came.

"SHUICHI!! YOU BETTER NOT MAKE ME COME FIND YOU!! I WILL KICK YOU ASS FROM HERE ALL THE BACK TO JAPAN IF I HAVE TO!" She yelled.

A smirk could be seen on her face as she thought of the one thing that would draw her brother out.

"Oh well guys, he's not here. Sorry. But come' on who wants a _two bit singer?" _she said those word slowly make sure they filled the air before continuing. "And Yuki now, that he not of the picture, I can have you all to my self." She walked over and put a hand on Yuki's cheek.

"Just play along" she said though her teeth. Yuki just nodded. Suddenly there was sadists laugh from behind them. They all jump but Aya kept her cool when the owner voice spoke.

"Don't you think that's below the belt?" the cool velvet voice cooed.

"Have I ever played fair?" Aya said turning to face her brother.

"No you haven't. But Chirody has." Shuichi said as he circled Aya, she did the same. Their dance began.

"Now, now brother lets not get on the topic of broken promises. Your not one to talk here are you?" Aya said.

"Why should I keep my end when you don't" Shuichi asked. Aya smirked. She closed her eyes then a second later she reopened them. They had no edge. Just sadness

"B-b-big b-b-bother?" Chirody studded. "How could you break you promise? I've been trying so hard too! I wanted to come find you when I was better! Then we could live together like we where supposed to!" Chirody hands covered her face as she stopped the dance, crying. Sobs and shutters racked her frame.

"C-Chirody?" Shuichi asked. Shuichi ran to his sister and cradled her in him arms. "Shhh. Its ok big brothers here. It's alright. I know you've been trying. It alright."

Suddenly Shuichi felt the floor to his back. "What?" he asked. He looked into in to his sisters eyes. A smirk played across her face. Shuichi flipped the positions.

"That's playing low Aya."

"It was her Idea."

"Bull shit."

"You don't think I'm s-s-smart e-enough brother?"

"Chi? No! I know you are!"

"Yeah. Then why would you cut? Hmm? If she could think of this??" Soon the two where in and all out fist fight. Yuki was shocked to find Hiro and K making a bet.

"30 on Aya. She's got a killer right hook." Hiro said.

"40 on Shuichi. He got that left knee."

"Sorry Guys" Yuki said. "I'm putting 100 on a tie."

About 10 minutes after the bawl started it ended with both panting and not moving. And Yuki had been right. A tie.

"So Shu……gasp gonna come home?"

"Not on…gasp…Your life"

"That…gasp…..can……be arranged."

"Will………. gasp …….you shut up?"

Shuichi turned on a heel and ran for it with Aya not far behind. Shuichi jumped on a large truck. Aya did the same. The rest of the gang piled in the car and went after them.

"Just give up! You can get away your self! They won't be able to get us both!" he called as the car got closer.

"That's not gonna happen Shuichi!" Aya called. She backed up to the edged of the car and ran and jumped to his. She almost missed it. She was hanging by her left hand.

"damnit." He slowly pulled her self up and came face to face with her older brother.

"What are you gonna try now?" Shuichi asked smirking. Aya gulped and faked a smirk of her own. This would most likely be the worst possible thing she could ever do. EVER!!!!! But stupid was gonna do it anyway.

"Oh Shuichi you must think about a few things." Aya said "1) look where we are. 2) Think about who you up against. And 3) remember what lengths she would go to, to get what she wants."

Shuichi's eyes narrowed "You wouldn't dare."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry b-brother. B-but I-it's t-the o-o-only w-w-way." Chirody stuttered. She turned on her heal and jump into the way of an on coming car.

Shuichi stood frozen to the stop. His sister was about to die. Shuichi jumped. He coiled with Aya barely missing the car. They landed on the hood on a very familiar cab.

Shuichi was in tears holding Aya close to his chest. "Don't ever do that to me!! Don't! I don't know what I would do with out you Chi!" Shuichi sobbed.

"Chocking……..not….breathing!" was the muffled reply.

"Shuichi! Get off the car!!!" K said. Yuki jumped out grade the two pink fur balls and jumped back in the car.

When they where inside Yuki took Shuichi in his arms and held him tight. Shuichi did the same. And poor Aya was stuck in the middle.

"Need….air!!!" Shuichi and Yuki let go for a second, allowing Aya to get into the next seat. Once Aya was out of the way he went back to hold _his_ Shuichi. Shuichi cried and said eh was sorry for anything and everything.

"Yuki! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have left done done all that stuff to myself! I'm sorry!"

Yuki capture Shuichi lips. Something he had missed.

"Get a room" was the only thing that could be heard. Shuichi and Yuki broke apart. Shuichi pounced on her sister, and they play fought.

"Your gonna pay for that"

"Bring it on fur ball!"

"How could anyone be afraid of a GIRL?"

"Your one to talk. Do you even have a ?" (**I beeped it because I didn't want to change the rating.) **

"Girls shouldn't talk like that." Yuki said grabbing Shuichi and holding his to his chest.

"Whatever."

"Okay kids!" K said "where at the air port! Next stop home!"

"They all got out and started walking. Aya feel behind.

_You think you can out run him? _Chirody asked

_I'm not sure. But I have to try. _Aya answered

_Good luck._

Aya made a quick dash for it. Shuichi caught up with her and pinned her to the ground.

"Never." He said "You are never living me again. Understand? Never" His eyes where cold.

"You didn't think you could get away did'ya kid?" K called.

"Die you asshole" Aya was not happy. Now Shuichi would be on read alert. Leavening would be hard.

But it had to be done. She looked over at her brother as they sat waiting for there plane to board.

They looked happy. Aya had always wanted that kind of happiness. But that was far out of her reach.

Because she knew that if she didn't go back to _him_ he could come get _her. _And he would make it slow and painful for her brother. That she would never do. So he had to leave.

its over!!!! thats it!! story done!!!!!i will make a squle though! bye!! R&R!!!


End file.
